SamVisitsHollywoodArts
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Sam decides to visit Hollywood Arts High School.


Chapter 1

"Hey Sam, you ready to visit Hollywood Arts?" Cat says grabbing her laptop and backpack.

"Yeah." Sam says as she puts some gum in her mouth.

"I know you'll like it. It's a really cool school." Cat says.

"Okay. I'm going to put some left over pizza in my bag for lunch." Sam says as she grabs the left over pizza.

"Ready?" Cat says.

"Yeah." Sam says.

"Kay Kay. Let's go." Cat says as she opens the door.

"Okay." Sam says closing the door.

Chapter 2

"Hey everyone." Tori says.

"Hey." Jade says.

"Sup." Beck says.

"Hi." Robbie says.

"Hey baby." André says.

"Good morning everyone." Sikowitz says.

"Hey Sikowitz I have a surprise." Cat says.

"What's the surprise, Cat?" Sikowitz says.

"My roommate Sam came to visit." Cat says.

"Sup everyone." Sam says.

"Hi Sam." Everyone says.

"Cat your roommate is really Sam from iCarly?" Beck says.

"Yep." Cat says.

"I told you I wasn't lying." Jade says.

"Sorry." Beck says.

"Sam since you did that webshow, how would you like to audition to go to Hollywood Arts?" Sikowitz says.

"I would Sikowitz, but I'm not in high school anymore. I'm 20 years old." Sam says.

"Ohhh." Sikowitz says.

"Yeah I'm sorry." Sam says taking a seat next to Cat.

"It's fine." Sikowitz says.

Chapter 3

"Okay, today's acting is you have to try to be happy and if you break character, you have to run a mile. Jade, Robbie, Tori, Beck, André take the stage." Sikowitz says.

"Hey honey how was work?" Tori says.

"I got promoted to a supervisor." André says.

"Really." Beck says.

"That's cool." Robbie says.

"Ahh these vegetables are the worst. Wait…" Jade says.

"Oh Jade, you broke character. Now you have to run a mile. Starting now." Sikowitz says.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!!!!" Jade says angrily.

School bell rings

"Class dismissed. No homework tonight. Thanks for visiting Sam." Sikowitz says.

"You're welcome." Sam says.

Chapter 4

"So Sam, how you liking your visit?" Cat says.

"I'm liking it. Where do we eat lunch?" Sam says.

"Outside." Robbie says.

"Really?" Sam says.

"Yeah." Tori says.

"I can't believe I had to run a fucking mile just for breaking character." Jade says.

"You know how Sikowitz can be." Beck says.

"Well now my legs are sore."

"So this is where you guys eat lunch?" Sam says.

"Yeah." André says.

"I'll have to visit more often." Sam says.

"Yeah you should." Cat says.

Chapter 5

"Hey Tori your ring that you want to give to André came in." Trina says.

"Thank you Trina." Tori says.

"Whoa you're Sam from iCarly." Trina says.

"Hey." Sam says.

"Are you really Cat's roommate?" Trina says.

"Yeah." Sam says.

"Trina hurry up." Sinjin says.

"In a minute Sinjin. We finally become a couple and you're being like Jade. Sorry Jade." Trina says.

"I'm used to it." Jade says.

"You're Sam from iCarly. What are you doing here?" Sinjin says.

"I came to visit." Sam says.

"I thought Cat was messing when she said you were her roommate." Sinjin says.

"Could Sinjin and I get a selfie with you?" Trina says.

"Sure." Sam says.

"Yay." Sinjin says.

"Wow it looks great." Trina says.

"Could we go now Trina?" Sinjin says.

"Fine. Bye everyone." Trina says.

Chapter 6

"Sam that was my sister Trina." Tori says finishing her pizza.

"Yeah I've heard of her. Is she a graduate?" Sam says.

"Yeah so is Sinjin." Jade says.

"How old are they?" Sam says.

"Trina is 19 and Sinjin is your age." Robbie says.

"What year did they graduate?" Sam says.

"Last year." Beck says.

"They started late." André says.

"Well Sinjin started two years late." Cat says.

"Ahhh. Didn't Trina want to be a ridiculous want to be star?" Sam says.

"Yeah but she gave that up since she sucks at singing." Jade says.

"Now she's going to be a karate teacher." Tori says.

"Is she good at it?" Sam says.

"Yes she actually is. I've seen her doing some karate." Beck says.

"The only thing she's good at." Jade says.

Chapter 7

"Hope you guys enjoyed lunch." Sam said.

"That pizza was great, Sam." Tori said.

"Yeah it was delicious." André."

"Did you cook it Sam?" Jade said.

"Yes I did." Sam said.

"You're a really great cook." Beck said.

"Yeah." Robbie said.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Tori said.

"Cat's also a great cook. Have you had her meatballs?" Sam said.

"Yeah." Tori said.

"They're great meatballs." Robbie said.

"Nona taught me how to cook them." Cat said.

"It's true she did." Sam said.

"We know." André said.

"She once brought some in for us." Robbie said.

"Ohh." Sam said.

Chapter 8

School bell rings

"Bye everyone. Have a nice weekend." Tori says.

"Bye." André says.

"See ya." Robbie says.

"Bye." Beck says.

"Later." Jade says.

"Bye." Cat says.

"See ya." Sam says.

"Thanks for visiting Hollywood Arts, Sam." Tori says.

"Yeah it was nice for you to visit today." André says.

"You're welcome. Well see you guys around." Sam says.

"See ya." Tori says.

"Later." André says.

"Sam do you and Cat need a ride?" Jade asks.

"Sure." Sam and Cat both say.

Chapter 9

"So Sam, did you like Hollywood Arts?" Jade says.

"Yeah I did, Jade." Sam says.

"See Sam, I told you that you would like Hollywood Arts." Cat said.

"I guess you were right, Cat." Sam said.

"Okay here's your stop. Have a nice weekend." Jade says.

"Thanks Jade. You have a nice weekend too." Sam says.

"Bye Jade." Cat says.

"Later." Jade says.

"I'm glad you liked Hollywood Arts Sam." Cat said.

"Thanks Cat. I'm going to go take a bath." Sam says.

"Kay Kay. I'll cook up some meatballs." Cat said.

"Yay." Sam said.

"Thanks for coming to Hollywood Arts today Sam." Cat said turning the grill on to cook some meatballs.

"You're welcome Cat." Sam said heading to the bathroom to take a bath.


End file.
